<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by chloetyranny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186178">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloetyranny/pseuds/chloetyranny'>chloetyranny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Character Death, F/M, Grandma? Marinette, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, MariBat, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i also kinda might be teensy bit little bit running on spite and coffee so theres that., i am so sorry but like I’m doing this for English homework, i mean i guess technically??, im sorry marinette i love you i swear, mamanette, my fingers hurt, oh well, ok but what should i write next help, petrichor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloetyranny/pseuds/chloetyranny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bats and the bird always assumed they were immortal; invincible.<br/>She would’ve loved the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dog">My dog</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee/gifts">coffee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I am doing this for English work practice bc we’re learning about writing slimmed down summaries of huge stories, so this is what I am doing to get a good grade.</p><p>i made a bunch of grammatical and sentence structure edits, nothing terribly huge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his parent’s died, two people were there for him: Alfred and Marinette. His kinda sorta father, and his kinda sorta mom. Looking at your parents, you never think about the fact that they aren’t not invincible. To Bruce, they never would die. They always seemed to know everything and never said goodbye, they knew they’d see you again. He remembers coming home after school, and smelling baked pastries, looking back it was almost a hazy dream. Adopting Richard was probably the best and worst decision of his life. He hadn’t gotten over his parents, even after all these years. After all those years he finally realized. He had been given new ones: A mysterious army veteran, and a pluviophile babysitter for magical gods.</p><p>    The core of Richard’s memories at the manor were of Alfred and Marinette. They were his grandparents, and comforted him when he was confused, but similarly made him rip out his hair from not knowing how they knew the information they did. He knew him and his brothers always joked around about Alfred being immortal, he just had this forever old look in his eyes. Dick loved them with all his heart. She was there when Bruce gave his Robin title to Jason without any heads up, or permission. After seeing the lack of attention he would receive from Bruce, he turned to them: Alfred and Marinette. They showed him his way around the world, they showed him the beauty in the darkness. </p><p>He knew she would have loved the rain.</p><p>    Jason was Marinette’s toughest robin; he was the exoskeleton of the family. Jason had a hard life, but he tried. He tried harder than a lot of other people can say about themselves. He knew death, he himself had died, but it just never seemed to dawn on him that the people around him would meet the same fate everyone before had. Jason died on terrible circumstances, and came back with worse. His sanity stripped from him, and the careful balance tipped and shoved. He felt absolute loathe for his father for giving up, to the kid who stole his pride. She guided him through the bloodlust, he carried her through the grief. He loved his family, even when he never did, but one thing rang true the entire time, he loved his grandma. </p><p>Maybe, it was the fact that whenever it rained, she would always have  lighter tone, or after a summer rain shower, she would walk the gardens, but he knew, she would have loved the rain.</p><p>    Tim Drake. One of the world’s youngest CEO’s. Tim Drake never knew love for the first decade of his life. He never felt warm hugs, or hot chocolate after playing in the snow. After Bruce picked him up, Marinette showed him that he was worthy. He never knew what he was missing before he experienced it. Tim always felt like a runner up. From “stealing” Jason’s hero persona without his consent, to never being in Bruce’s full attention, Tim never felt first. Until Mari. She showed him his self worth, and maybe he helped her too. </p><p>Yeah, she would have loved the rain.</p><p>    Damian and his brothers have a lot more in common than he thought. From the knowledge of unknowing before getting shipped off into the manor, to the love for their caretakers. Damian never had a fair chance, not even at birth. Maybe it was bad luck, but sometimes things just need to happen to balance out the world. Damian should have known that everything was too good to be true. Or maybe he should have known that sometimes shitty things just happen. He definitely got his paranoia for the universe from his father. But through all of the internal fights, all the discrepancies his mind through at him, he knew one thing unquestionably. </p><p>She would have loved the rain.</p><p>     The mother she always wanted. Marinette made Cassandra love the rain too.</p><p>“She would have loved the rain”</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>Her funeral was quiet.</p><p>Even with the abundance of attendees, you could almost hear each tear falling. </p><p>She died the way she wanted, protecting her family.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>After the final fight, after all the bloodshed, she never broke. Never, did she cry. She didn’t cry in victory, in celebration, but it seemed the sky cried for her. It cried when Jason died, when Hawkmoth was finally overcome. Never, did she cry. </p><p>——————————————————————————————————-</p><p>pet·ri·chor<br/>
/ˈpeˌtrīkôr/<br/>
noun<br/>
a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved the rain. She loved the sound, the music that brought rainfall, the inspiration in the whispers; Marinette loved the smell. The smell of rain, an acute, bubbly smell. One that was ever changing, but always the same. </p><p>When Marinette visited her war partner, Alfred, after a cry for help, she knew this would be a tough kid to crack. She knew each of the sons and daughters her bat brought were going to be challenging cases, but she knew all they needed was love. </p><p>——————————————————————————————————-</p><p>Her last moments were in the rain. The smell of rain, Paris est plus belle sous la pluie. The skies wept for their fallen deity, she would never dance again. </p><p>Ladybug bid farewell for the first and last time to her loves. </p><p>“Au revoir, gros oiseau,”<br/>
“Until next time, amour,”<br/>
“N’oubliez pas de biller, petite aile,”<br/>
“Petite à petite, l’oiseau fait son nid, petite oiseau...”</p><p>“I have always loved the rain”</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>The funeral was a silent affair...</p><p>That is until it started raining.</p><p>I think, she did, love the rain for a reason. Everyone assumed it’s because of the sound, the inspiration, but I knew it was because of the distraction. When we fought together with the miraculous, she always knew the sound of the rain brought peace amongst fellow soldiers. She knew the noise brought nostalgia, and stopped the destruction of the mind corrode any further. </p><p>Gone too soon, but not a second too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me if there’s any spelling mistakes and stuff i like wrote this last night at 3am after studying so haha yeah thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>